There Once Were Digidestined...
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Season One and Season Two complete. Maybe or maybe not I will do Season Three.
1. Tai, from Kari's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. 

Tai, from Kari's POV

There once was a boy named Tai. 

His room was a pigsty.

He was brave and he was loud,

Never shy or a coward,

And he was one heck of a guy.

I'll admit that he's my big brother

Though sometimes I wish he were some other's.

He can be a pest, 

But really he's the best,

I wouldn't want any other.


	2. Izzy, from Tai's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. 

Izzy, from Tai's POV

There once was a boy named Izzy.

His hair was extremely frizzy.

He liked computers a lot, 

And more often than not,

He'd talk about them 'til we're dizzy.


	3. Mimi, from Izzy's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Mimi, from Izzy's POV

There once was a girl named Mimi.

To be shopping all day was her dream-y.

But she was always sincere

To anyone who was near

And was always up for ice cream-y.


	4. Joe, from Mimi's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Joe, from Mimi's POV

There once was a boy named Joe.

He was so paranoid, you know.

He worried about this and that,

Was allergic to my cat,

But was prepared wherever we'd go.


	5. Matt, from Joe's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Matt, from Joe's POV

There once was a boy named Matt.

You'd never see him in a hat.

He played the blues,

And was always the news,

But he knew he was cooler than that.


	6. Sora, from Matt's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Sora, from Matt's POV

There once was a girl named Sora.

And no one we ever loved more-a.

She was like a mother to us,

Never made a fuss,

And never would ignore-a.


	7. Davis, from Sora's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Davis, from Sora's POV

There once was a boy named Davis.

He thought one day he'd be famous.

He played soccer all day,

Even when he wasn't supposed to play

But he would always come through for us.


	8. Ken, from Davis' POV

Disclaimer: Digimon still does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Digimon still does not belong to me.

Ken, from Davis' POV

There once was a boy named Ken.

And, on a scale from one to ten, 

He was a genius,

And used to be mean to us,

But he's no longer like he was back then.


	9. Yolei, from Ken's POV

Disclaimer: Once again, Digimon does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Once again, Digimon does not belong to me.

Yolei, from Ken's POV

There once was a girl named Yolei.

She used to have a crush on me.

She's boy obsessed,

More stubborn than the rest,

And she always brought us candy.


	10. Cody, from Yolei's POV

Disclaimer: Let's say it together, shall we

Disclaimer: Let's say it together, shall we? Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon…

Cody, from Yolei's POV

There once was a boy named Cody.

And he truly deserves this ode-y.

He knows kendo, 

And we always know,

That we can rely on Cody.


	11. TK, from Cody's POV

Disclaimer: Like copying lines on a blackboard: Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me…

Disclaimer: Like copying lines on a blackboard: Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me…

TK, from Cody's POV

There once was a boy named TK

Who found sunlight when the sky was gray.

He's a big optimist,

And on the top of my list;

I'd trust him on any day.


	12. Kari, from TK's POV

Disclaimer: …Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me…

Disclaimer: …Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me, Digimon does not belong to me…

Kari, from TK's POV

There once was a girl named Kari.

And her camera is never far-y.

She lights up the world,

And as the mystery unfurled,

She joined this Digi-safari.


End file.
